


Party Night

by ArraFrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a party while his parents are out of time, however, they come back earlier than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt on tumblr. Second prompt I ever wrote! Back when I didn't ship Spideypool... how the times have changed.

Peter started up from the couch when the power suddenly cut, leaving him and his book in complete darkness.

“J.A.R.V.I.S.?” He spoke cautiously, concern creeping into his voice when he received no answer.

Like his parents, he sensed immediate danger and slipped into a defense mode, moving silently against the walls. He caught movement in the hallway and readied himself to attack when the lights suddenly flashed back on.

“Hey buddy! Nice place!”

Peter narrowed his eyes, he couldn't decide whether to be angry or confused. He opted for both. “Wade? What the hell are you doing here?”

“You are having a wicked party tonight.” Wade grinned, gesturing out dramatically with his arms.

Peter glanced around at the empty spaces of his home. “I would have to respectfully disagree. Have you been drinking chemicals again?”

“Only the best kinds!”

“Wade, seriously – wait... how did you cut J.A.R.V.I.S.'s power?”

“This little nifty thing.” Wade tossed a small black box that appeared to be some kind of remote control up in the air before catching it again. “Some guy paid me to take out the defenses on Stark Tower on June 1st.”

“It's still May.”

“Well damn my luck. This contraption only works once. Guess I'll have to cancel that contract.”

“Wade. You are not throwing a party.”

“Which is why I'm here. And so are they.”

The door was no opening to grant loud and potentially drunk teenagers into his home, with no J.A.R.V.I.S. to deter them.

“The fancy A.I. will be back online in ten hours. So enjoy Pete! Kick back! Nothing bad will happen, trust yer good ole' pal.”

\- - - - -

Peter was beginning to believe his ridiculous friend was right. Playing pool with a bunch of guys who weren't threatened to give him a wedgie or shove his head in a toilet and flush, attractive girls flirting with him and playing with his hair, and nothing important appeared to be breaking.

“Hey Pete! We got a little... problem here.”

“Wade I am not ordering more pizzas, we've gone through forty boxes already.”

“And how are you expecting to pay for those with no allowance for the next year?”

Peter's heart-rate fell well below normal and he turned around to see Captain America standing and looking non-too impressed – Peter could tell behind the mask, he'd gotten enough experience with that by now – holding up a squirming Wade by one hand.

“Hey Pop... Back from the mission early?”

“Would someone care to explain to me why I  _dropped out of the sky_  when J.A.R.V.I.S. went offline?” Tony's voice called from the hallway, he sounded as though he was still in the Iron Man suit.

“Uh... Wade... you want to field this one?”

“I find your dads incredibly attractive when they're angry.”

Peter sighed loudly, burying his head in his hands. “I'm fucked.”


End file.
